disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Nekomata
Also known as ‘Kit Cats’, Nekomata are a clan of tomboys skilled in a unique martial arts equal to that of many Martial Artists. Supposedly, they are—or were originally—evolved from cats that wandered into the Netherworld and accumulated great spiritual power. Like cats, they are troublemakers and enjoy causing mischief. Surprisingly, they get along well with the Succubi and are often seen talking to them. Their fur is actual, genuine fur and part of their body; Nekomata often shed it when the weather becomes too hot. Due to a combination of their attractive, voluptuous bodies and adorable cat ears, the Nekomata have fans all across the Netherworld. Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Nekomata's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Martial Knowledge (physical Monster Weapon) (Int), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Profession (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Nekomata Alignment: Nekomatas are rarely ever lawful, however domesticated ones can sometimes be. They prefer being chaotic neutral or chaotic good. They are pranksters, however they tend to prefer good over evil. Religion: Nekomatas worship cats and nature, some worship the milky way galaxy in a kitten like fascination and others simply live a catlike way of life. Occasionally they’ll follow an overlord but it all depends on the neko. *Evilty* Special Counter: When standing adjacent to an opponent, if they attempt to cast a spell, you are granted two attacks of opportunity instead of the usual one. If both attacks hit the opponent must make a concentration check DC 10+damage dealt, or instantly fail at casting the spell. Race: • +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence Medium sized Monstrous humanoid • Darkvision out to 60 feet • Base move speed 30 • +4 to Stealth and Perception • Automatic Languages: English or Japanese and Nekomata Bonus Languages: any Monster Weapon Prof (Ex) Nekomatas are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Nekomata's weapon takes the form of a clawed kick to the face. This claw deals 2d6 slashing damage. A Nekomata's relevant ability modifier is Strength and as such it determines her monster technique saving throws. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Nekomata can change into a Sword. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Constitution Mod, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the sword when the Nekomata transforms. Nekomata Greatsword Great Sword Damage:' 2d6' Critical: 20 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 12 lb. Nekomata Gauntlet Gauntlet Damage:' 1d4' Critical: 20 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 1 lb. Monster Technique (Su) Just like all classes, Nekomatas gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Nekomatas also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Nekomata Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Nekomata's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Nekomata must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. If you run out of techniques that can be selected when you gain a new monster technique, you can instead choose another technique from your list. The Nekomata's relevant ability score is it's Strength. Ability Boost (Ex) Monster creatures do not gain the usual +1 bonus to an ability score every 4 levels, instead they gain powerful racial bonuses to specific racially important ability scores. Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Nekomatas gain bonuses to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. These bonuses increase at the levels indicated. Natural armor (Ex) Nekomata gain a bonus to Natural armor at the levels indicated on the table. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A Nekomata can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Nekomata already has uncanny dodge from a different class (Reincarnation), she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 7th, and 9th levels, Nekomatta gain bonus feats. They gain Improved initiative, Superior Initiative, and Combat Reflexes. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A Nekomata can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another Nekomata the ability to flank her, unless the attacker has at least four more Nekomata or rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum Nekomata or rogue level required to flank the character. Evasion (Ex) A Nekomata can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Nekomata does not gain the benefit of evasion. Improved Evasion (Ex) This ability works like evasion, except that while the Nekomata still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Nekomata does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Counter Strike (Ex) If an opponent attacks the Nekomata and misses, the Nekomata gains an attack of opportunity, so long as the Nekomata still has attacks of opportunity left in the current round, and the opponent is within the Nekomata's reach. Movement increase (Ex) Nekomata's are nimble and quick creatures, as such they gain a movement increase at 5th, 10th, and 14th level. These bonuses are not cumulative, they overlap taking the highest bonus. Licking Your Wounds (Su) A number of times per day equal to 3+ the Nekomata's Constitution modifier, she can lick her wounds to heal herself. This is a move action that heals a number of hit points equal to the Nekomata's level + her constitution modifier. As a full round action it can use this ability on a comrade instead. Bastet (Su) At 20th level the Nekomata becomes a paragon of catgirl kind and stands as a goddess like figure amongst her people. Once per day as a standard action, the Nekomata enters a state of great physical power that works as a doubled Haste effect. When making a full attack action, a the Nekomata may make two extra attacks with it's attack. The attacks are made using the creature's full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This effect is not cumulative with similar effects, such as that provided by a speed weapon, nor does it actually grant an extra action, so you can't use it to cast a second spell or otherwise take an extra action in the round.) The Nekomata gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves. Any condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses. All of the Nekomata's modes of movement (including land movement, burrow, climb, fly, and swim) increase by 60 feet, This increase counts as an enhancement bonus, and it affects the creature's jumping distance as normal for increased speed. This effect does not stack with haste and lasts for a number of rounds equal to your level. Nekomata Techniques 1st-Level Nekomata Techniques— Negate Aroma, LongStrider, Liberating Command, Keen Senses, Magic Fang, Endure Elements, Ant Haul, ** Cat Strike, ** Cat Kick 2nd-Level Nekomata Techniques— False Life, Cat's Grace, Barkskin, Certain Grip, Animal Messenger, Natural Rhythm, Scent Trail, **Rapid Kick, ** Cat Scratch (MC) 3rd-Level Nekomata Techniques— Keen Edge, Haste, Burrow, Dominate Animal, Hide Campsite, Lilly pad Stride, Greater Magic Fang, ** Cat Strike III, ** Flaring Kitty Shot (MC) 4th-Level Nekomata Techniques— Greater Darkvision, Calcific Touch, Bloody Claws, Freedom of Movement, Strong Jaw, Dimension Door, ** Fists of Fury, **Kitty Brain Blast 5th-Level Nekomata Techniques— Sonic Thrust, Dismissal, Covetous Aura, Commune with Nature, Stoneskin, Break Enchantment, Feeblemind, Sonic Thrust, ** Mystic Blast 6th-Level Nekomata Techniques—'Enemy Hammer, Mass Cat's Grace, Move Earth, Battlemind Link, Legend Lore, Greater Heroism, ** Cat Blast, ** Cat Paw (MC) '''7th-Level Nekomata Techniques—'Spell Turning, Rampart, Walk through space, Ki Shout, **Grand Slam (MC) '''8th-Level Nekomata Techniques— Iron Body, Frightful Aspect, Sunburst, Stormbolts, Greater Shout, **Delta Kick 9th-Level Nekomata Techniques—''' Energy Drain, Fiery Body, Time Stop, Heroic Invocation, Clashing Rocks, Freedom,**Catfight, **Boxer Kitty''' = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Nekomata Reincarnation Category:Females